The present invention concerns a pair of protective glasses which are equipped with tear-off lenses, for example, for motorcycle riders, skiers, etc., whereby a tear-off lens, after it is sprayed in a manner which impedes vision, perhaps by rain water, street dust, snow flakes, etc., is torn off the eyeglass frame and discarded, exposing a tear-off lens lying under it, which again affords the wearer of the eyeglasses clear vision.
Protective eyeglasses of this kind have eyeglass bodies including a frame in which is fixedly mounted a stationary non-removable main lens which is covered by several layers of tear-off lenses. The latter are carried in a frame which extends essentially around the entire inner extent of the eyeglass body and at a certain spacing in front of the main viewing lens. A groove is formed between main viewing lens and frame into which groove is inserted several tear-off lenses of flexible, transparent foil, which lie one on top of the other and which correspond to the shape of the main viewing lens.
In a known protective glass, each of the tear-off lenses bear a gripping tab which projects out of a recess of the frame, which tab the eyeglass wearer grasps as needed to tear off a lens. The packet of tear-off lenses are disposed in the groove such that the gripping tabs of the lenses lie one on top of the other and project from the eyeglass body alternatively to the right and to the left. This has the disadvantage that the eyeglass wearer must clearly note whether the previous tear-off lens had its gripping tab on the right or on the left side of the glasses. If this is forgotten, then the eyeglass wearer, when removing the next tear-off lens, will grasp the gripping tab of the second-to-next lens, with the result that then two lenses are torn off at once, and thus one of the lenses is lost without being used.
Also it has been known in protective glasses to displace the tabs of the individual lenses which lie one on top of the other in the manner of a fan. Here there is a danger that the eyeglass wearer when tearing off a lens will grasp two gripping tabs at once and thereby also throw away a further tear-off lens unused.
Thus, there is a need to create a pair of protective glasses with tear-off lenses which no longer have the above-mentioned deficiencies of the previous glasses and which reliably guarantees a consecutive tearing-off of individual lenses.
This need is solved by the present invention which comprises an eyeglass body with a fixed-mounted main viewing lens and a frame extending essentially around the entire inner extent of the eyeglass body and at a certain spacing in front of the main viewing lens and a packet of tear-off lenses with gripping tabs inserted behind this frame, each of the tear-off lenses having gripping tabs attached on the lower edge on one side of the glasses and with a stem having one end connected with the gripping tab and the other end of which is attached foldable by means of a hinge onto the associated tear-off lens, the tabs are disposed with the individual stems folded about their hinges and the stem of one lens is held in this folded-up position by means of the lens lying over it.